


Two Umbrellas

by MangoMut



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, Gen, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoMut/pseuds/MangoMut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One month after the destroy ending, Joker is in the Citadel’s new bar. <br/>Kind of just a drabble to help get the feels out of my system.<br/>(Spoilers for ME3 endgame and Citadel DLC somewhat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Umbrellas

The Citadel was rebuilt rather quickly, especially the bars, Hope. The new bar is called Hope.   
Not touching the small glass in front of him he just wished EDI or Shepard could see it. He didn't blame Shepard for EDI’s death, sure, he was pissed when he realized Shepard had caused it but once he calmed down he remembered that that was what she -what they- were fighting for, no matter the cost. He was more angry at himself; he promised that he would keep Shepard alive, he waited until the last possible second to leave and he would have waited longer if someone hadn't have told him to go.   
He promised EDI that once the war was over he would take her any where she wanted to go, show her all the beautiful views. Hope. Now he’s sitting at this scummy bar where people have forgotten the reapers. Hot or not. He came here to forget them too but it was at Purgatory that Joker and EDI’s relationship had really begun, after talking to Shepard, almost asking permission. Fuck. Everything always comes back to her. Maybe it would have been better if-  
"Joker?"  
He looks up at the bartender.  
He put down the drink, “some human female told me to make this for you.”  
It had two umbrellas.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like i need to explain this.   
> the words that seem random between sentences are intruding or interrupting thoughts, like when you randomly think of something out of the blue.


End file.
